Fukai Fukai
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: Kagome is abandoned by her friends, but quickly gets over it. She joins Sesshoumaru's army and makes better friends and gets stronger. What will happen when she finds out the secrets of the well and those around her? Halted
1. The beginning: Fukai Fukai

_**Fukai Fukai Mori**_

_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

_sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta_

_hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

_chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na_

I stood by myself, the rain pouring down on my grief stricken face. Inuyasha had finally made his choice, and like I had anticipated, it had not included me. Kisama! Demo, I deserve it. I am nothing like Her, not close to her beauty, or strength. Still, it doesn't mean he can just rub it in my face like that! Who am I kidding? I'm worthless. I looked down at my hands and sighed, they didn't need me here. Might as well leave, and never look back to this day, the day my heart was broken. I turned away from the village, and started to walk into the forest. The jewel was still incomplete, Naraku was still not defeated, the well was broken, my friends had deserted me for my incarnate, and my heart has been broken for the last time. I walk my own path now, and I will not turn back. Back pack slung over my shoulder, I enter the forest and out of sight from all that I have known for the past three years of my life.

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama_

_sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku_

_tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite_

_sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

_toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou_

I walk through the rain, my hair clinging to my face, my clothing to my body. I was soaked to the bone, but I didn't care. The rain had kept up for the past five days of my journey. It had not stopped or lightened once, and nor have I. I walked on for days, not once looking back to see if anything or one was following my. During battles, I made sure to always keep my back to the past and my face towards the future. I have already gotten a pretty big chunk of the jewel, and I was heading north, towards another big chunk. I was stopped by the sound of screams to my right. Walking towards the sound, I found a bunch of kids, running around like frightened animals. There were some teens fending off a demon, which by the looks of it, was a large centipede demon. Sensing five shards in its chest, I walked forward and drew my sword; I had learned how to use it by watching Sango and Inuyasha.

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_shinjite'ru hikari motome_

_arukidasu kimi to ima_

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

I slayed the demon within moments, took the shards and was about to leave when the kids started to cheer. Looking back at them, they all had large smiles on their faces and their fists were raised in the air. I turned fully to them and stared. Had they lost their minds? Why were they cheering for someone they did not even know?

"Why do you cheer for me?" Curiosity killed the cat, I thought.

"Because, you saved us!" a small child, only about five years old, walked up to me with a flower. She handed it to me and smiled.

"How do you know you can trust me? I may as well be a demon in disguise" I answered.

"Then you would already have attacked us" another answered. He was strong, about sixteen years old.

I did not answer to that. Instead I turned and started to walk away, throwing the flower over my shoulder. I had no time for their childish behaviors. I was startled, though, when some of the teens followed me. They blocked my way.

"Move" was all the warning I gave them. I was, yet again, startled that they defied me.

"No" they replied, just as simply as I had told them off.

"Sir, please forgive our defiance, but we are in need of protection. For years that demon has attacked us, has killed many of our finest fighters. Had it not been for you, many more innocent lives would have been lost once more" it was that kid again, the teen. Kagome had cut her hair a while ago, shortly after having left the last village. She really pulled off the boy look with the male clothing, the sword, and the roughness of her new self.

"Look kid, I am no ones protector. I have a job to do, and I will not be stopped by a bunch of teens, and rock throwing kids. So either you move on your own, or by kami I will move you" I growled. Again, no response.

"What job would be more important than to protect a bunch of orphaned kids and teens?" the guy asked again. This caught my attention, orphans?

"Orphans? Very well, I will stay for a month, I will train the elder of you in self defense, cooking, and hunting."

"What's with the sudden change of mind?" it was a young girl, about ten years old. She had a scar on her face and pointed ears; demon.

"I was orphaned two years ago. My home destroyed, and just a few days ago, my only friends, the people I called family, discarded me like an old toy. I will stay for one month, not more" I stated. Again, a cheer erupted from the kids.

_Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_furikaeru_

_michi wo tozashi_

_aruite'ku eien ni_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_ikite yuku eien ni_

I stayed like I had said I would; training the older teens to fight from morning to lunch, then teaching the younger ones to cook. After cleaning everything up, we would work on rebuilding their village. At night fall, the younger kids would cook what I had taught them in the afternoon, for practice and everyone would help clean up. I was amazed at their team work. No one ever fought, and everyone pitched in. I was glad I stayed. It turned out; the sixteen year old was the oldest in the village. His name was Ranma. He was kind and fun loving, like I had been during that age. I knew everything about everyone, and out of all of them, Gina surprised me the most. (The demon child) She was the only demon in the village, and therefore trained with me in the mornings. She watched me during the night, while I went through more difficult things, and she asked me a lot of questions. I never really answered any of them. She followed me everywhere, asking things that were of no business to her. On the last day of my staying, the kids were almost oblivious to it. They trained the same, they cooked the same, and Gina did the same. At the end of the day, while everyone was busy cleaning, I snuck into my hut and packed. I took a hidden route, but was stopped by Ranma.

_**Song by Sandy (Me): Temporary End**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**Death is just a temporary end,**_

_**Heaven's Gates are just around the bend,**_

_**Never alone, and never crying in bed.**_

_**Death is just a temporary end.**_

"Where are you going?" he asked, still oblivious to the fact that it was the last day of my stay.

"I had promised to stay for a month, and one month only. That month has passed. I must leave" I said, not turning back. I heard nothing after that.

"Very well; leave," Ranma said, turning his back towards mine "we don't need you here."

And so I left, not turning back to look at them, for I knew that if I did, I would not be able to leave. But it seemed that Gina had a different thought. She sprinted up to me and tackled me.

"Please don't leave! You can't! We need you here!" Gina cried into my pants.

"The deal was I stay a month. Besides, your friends think differently, am I correct? I have no business here, with you or anyone but the ones who destroyed my life. I leave tonight, and I leave for good" I said, walking away from the shocked teens and kids. Suddenly a fleeting image of Souta ran through my head. This picture, forced me to turn back and look at them once more. They were grief stricken, just as I had been before I had left the village of my friends. I sighed. Crouching down head bent, I though about my options. I could stay here and keep protecting these kids. But I would have to leave eventually, if not for myself, then for them. Sighing, I stood and once again looked at their faces.

"Don't get your hope up kids. I would have had to leave eventually, and when I did, it would have hurt even more than it does now. There is a good chance that there are many crazed demons looking for me, and my spirit shield would not have lasted long. The shield will stay up until my death, so be careful when going through it. There is a group of travelers, my ex-friends; they will most likely pass through your village. It is not my decision what you do with them, it is merely a warning. There is a fox-demon, a cat-demon, a hanyou, and three humans. Stay safe and good luck. I will miss you, but I will not return, for your own safety, don't ask me to stay any longer" with that, I walked away, just as I had done last time. The last thing I heard from them was a whispered, "Arigato."

_People come and go in life, nothing ever lasts._

_Sorrow fades to happiness, my smile grows big._

_Smiling faces shining down with love._

_My heart is beating fast._

_I know they're not alone, Heaven Gates standing straight,_

_Their pain forever gone._

_Hope is shining through the dark, love is coming too._

_I know they're there for me and I'm waiting here._

I walked on for days, not once looking back to see if anything or one was following me. During battles, I made sure to always keep my back to the past and my face towards the future. I had gained another large chunk of the jewel, and I walk on through the star filled night. I had not eaten since the lunch at the orphans' village, nor have I slept since I had left the first one. I walked on until day break hit the horizon, and I stood on a cliff. It was beautiful. The sun rising over the horizon, a sea of lush green trees, and I could see it all.

"You are on my lands boy" came a surprisingly cold voice from behind.

"Sorry my lord, I was not aware of my trespassing. Please forgive me. I was hoping to look for a demon by the name of Naraku. He had destroyed my village and home, and I am looking for vengeance."

"Very well, you may stay on my lands, on the condition that you become a soldier in my army. I need another good soldier, and from what I can see, you would make a good addition to my team. Besides, we share a common enemy in Naraku." he stated simply.

"As you wish, my lord. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my ally" I stated.

_**CHORUS**_

_**Death is just a temporary end,**_

_**Heaven's Gates are just around the bend,**_

_**Never alone, never crying in bed**_

_**Death is just a temporary end.**_

We arrived at Sesshoumaru's over sized estate and I could not believe what I was seeing. The estate was not only huge, but also the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! It had all kinds of beautiful flowers and different types of trees too! As we walked along the long path that led to his estate, I saw a pink flower blossom fall. Catching it in my hand, I smiled. This was the most beautiful place on earth, and I was allowed to live in it. I followed Sesshoumaru inside, and once again, I was amazed. The place was huge! Like a fairy tale castle! There were the pictures, the lovely furniture, and oh so much more! He led me to a room, opening the door for me. Leading the way in, I was amazed at what I was seeing. There was a large closet in the corner and a door to my left. A balcony towards the west showed me the sunset that was occurring just outside the window. There was large step in floor and a set of pillows set for sitting on.

"Whoa. Whose room is this?" I asked.

_Heavens Gates are open for all,_

_People's souls are streaming in,_

_Hearts are open to the world,_

_They're shining stars on Gods hand,_

_Guardian Angels they become._

_With wings and crowns they fly_

_Their hands on yours they guide you to do what they think is right_

_Your guardian angel wipes the sorrow from your life._

"It's yours. You will be my personal guard. We start traveling in a week. In the time that we spend here, this is where you will retire. There will be a servant in to answer all of your questions in a moment. There is clothing in the closet and your personal bath house to your left. A futon is in the closet. If you have any questions, ask the servant" Sesshoumaru said, walking away. I was stunned. He was real generous to let me sleep in such a gorgeous room. I walked around, there was a table beside the balcony door, letting me see what was happening outside while working. There were several drawers with writing things; ink, feather, and paper. I smiled.

_**CHORUS**_

_**Death is just a temporary end,**_

_**Heaven's Gates are just around the bend,**_

_**Never alone, never crying in bed**_

_**Death is just a temporary end.**_

There was a knock on the door, ripping me from my musings.

"Enter."

"Sir? I am your new servant. My name is Natsuko, and I was sent to make sure that everything is to your liking. Are you hungry, I'm sure that the other servants and whores would be happy to put a show on for you?" Natsuko whispered. She was small, fragile looking. She looked at the floor and was very quiet.

"No thank you. I am not very hungry right now, but perhaps later on. My name is Ichiro, and I am very pleased with my current surroundings. As for your whores, I don't meddle with such scum, and I prefer to be left alone for dinner. I will want a good book to read, but that is all that I need. For now, I will take a quick bath and will be in the gardens, so please, would you be kind enough to hand me some comfortable clothing, and some bathing supplies. Oh, and Natsuko; you know my name, I expect that you use it" I stated, my voice calm and smooth.

_People suffer all around no one is trying to help._

_People make differences throughout the world. _

_Though sorrow often follows death,_

_Thinking people around the world are off better or off worse_

I was dumbfounded. This place was so gorgeous; I did not ever want to leave. The sun was just starting to set and the beauty of it all was just so stunning. I had taken my quick bath and was now wearing a silver, skin tight t-shirt. (I had put foil around my chest to make it look flat.) I wore navy blue sweat pants and my sword at my side. I looked quite handsome, if I do say so myself. Looking around, I sat under a Sakura tree, catching a blossom in my hand. Smiling, I decided to watch the sunset from here. I was disturbed though, by the sound of footsteps. Looking over my shoulder, I saw my lord making his way towards where I was sitting. Getting up, I bowed low before my waist, ready to take his orders.

"If you were going to do that, you might as well have stayed seated. I am not big on respect from my soldiers. You are no exception. Besides, it's not everyday that you meet a man so absorbed in the beauty of nature that he loses his guard" Sesshoumaru stated.

"It's not everyday that you are allowed to see such beauty as the one here. Besides, people are often too busy to realize the natural beauty enveloping them" I stated.

"Very smart. Would you like to join me? I prefer to watch the sunset from a more…isolated place, and I would be honored to have man of such standard to join me" he asked.

"I would be honored" I said.

**_CHORUS_**

_**Death is just a temporary end,**_

_**Heaven's Gates are just around the bend,**_

_**Never alone, never crying in bed**_

_**Death is just a temporary end.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Can't Fight the Moonlight

_**Chapter two**_

**Song by Leanne Rimes: Can't fight the Moonlight**

Under the lovers sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down

We sat on a cliff, isolated by trees and bushes. Sesshoumaru, who had so generously allowed me to stay with him at his estate, and offered me his assistance in Naraku's downfall, sat under a tree just by mine. We had been out here for hours, even with the sun long gone, we still sat, talking about the stars, and what we thought the different constellations meant. I laughed as he told me a personal story of his childhood, of how his mother would drag him out here and force him to sing to the stars.

"I'm serious Ichiro, stop your laughter! It is not a laughing matter!" Sesshoumaru growled at me. Seizing my laughter I stared up at the sky and smiled.

"I know, my grandfather used to make me do the same thing, saying that someday the stars will give me the strength to defeat my greatest enemy. I have yet to meet this enemy, but when I do, I'll be sure to face him at night" I laughed, looking over at my calm companion.

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

"Yes, well my mother always told me that you are your own worst enemy, and that the only way to beat yourself is to become one with everything around and within you" Sesshoumaru said lightly.

"Really? My father always taught me that a fear is a weakness and that the only fear a person truly has is that of ones self. That we fear ourselves more than anything else out there, just because we can face the things that we see, that we can look at another person and analyze them, but we can not do so with our selves, so we fear what we feel, and the impact that we make upon other people. I guess it's kind of the same as what your mother said" I answered, looking up at the full moon, seeing my fathers face reflected upon its surface.

"No, what your father said is different, for he talks of fear. Fear in itself is a weakness, but the greatest weakness comes from us not totally accepting those fears, especially the ones we believe to be foolish fears.

"What my mother said is that you are your worst enemy. You can not face that what you fear, without conquering the fear of yourself, and then defeating the part of yourself that holds those fears. They work together, but are not the same" Sesshoumaru explained to me.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
but you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
BUT you know, BUT you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight..No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart_

"I see…I guess I have a lot to learn about myself, and the feelings I hold inside of me…but there is still a long way until death may be considered, so perhaps I will indulge this matter another day…as for now, perhaps we should head back to your estate, it is late, and we should not waste time, we start traveling tomorrow after all" I managed to say between fits of yawns and coughing.

"Perhaps we should wait until that cough of yours disappears, ne? It may become dangerous if your condition worsens" Sesshoumaru stated, staring at me blankly.

"Oh drop it, get up and move your lazy ass, I'll be fine" I growled, getting up and stretching.

"If you say so" Sesshoumaru said, following suit before we started back to the estate. 

There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

We left early the next morning, walking north to where I sensed Naraku's presence. We walked on for a few days until Sesshoumaru growled.

"What is it my lord?" I asked cautiously.

"_Inuyasha_" Sesshoumaru growled, glaring towards a spot towards the east.

As I extended my senses in that direction, I was not surprised to sense the auras of my former friends.

"Is that a problem? Should I take care of them?" I asked, my voice a smooth monotone.

"No, we lure them here, you stay out of sight until I give you a signal or you beseech it fit to show yourself" Sesshoumaru mumbled, drawing his sword and allowing his scent to travel east ward.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, But you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it...  
No matter what you do  
The light is gonna get to you  
_  
Sure enough, Inuyasha took the bait and appeared in a matter of seconds. How stupid can one half-breed get? To walk into such an obvious trap! I was appalled to have ever considered him so much as an acquaintance! Staring at Sesshoumaru's graceful movements and listening to his well thought out taunts, I knew immediately that he was trying to force Inuyasha to use his windscar, and see if I would come through and help him. Knowing this, I readied myself for the barrier I would have to place around his form. It was almost time to erect the barrier when Shippo just had to yell out that I was here. Growling, I jumped out of my hiding, pulled free my bow, created an arrow, and let it soar. It pierced the windscar and separated the winds so that my lord and I were not harmed. Before the dust could disappear, I pulled my hood over my face and hid myself behind my master's body. As the dust cleared, I heard the others coughing, and could not help but cough slightly myself. I did have a cold, and Sesshoumaru turned slightly, an inquiring eyebrow raised. Smiling I lifted my head just enough for him to see it, and turned away, trying to hide myself behind him.

"Who was that!" Inuyasha shouted, waving his hand in front of his face, trying to clear the dust.

"What, you resolving to minions to do your dirty work for you now, Sesshoumaru?" Sango yelled, her slayers mask covering her mouth and nose.

"Usually this Sesshoumaru would not bother to answer your questions, but since I believe it best that you are warned, I will tell you. The person you just saw was one of my soldiers, my best man, and personal "Body Guard" Ichiro. He has only been in my troop for a week now, but as you can see, he is quite the loyal young officer" Sesshoumaru stated. If you ask me, it almost sounded as though he was bragging about me being there.

"Since when do you need a "personal body guard"?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never really, but I do need to give him a proper title, and besides, he is a close friend and I need a reason to keep him around" again, a bragging tone lifted Sesshoumaru's usually baritone voice to a higher, happier level.

"Well, why is he hiding if he's such a great warrior?" Sango asked.

"Ichiro, you may come out now" Sesshoumaru grumbled, rolling his eyes at their questioning. Coming out of my hiding place, my hood secured over my face, I glared at the group I had once considered my second family. Inuyasha, trying to identify me by scent, sniffed the air, coming as close to me as an inch from my face until he finally gave up.

"Man, you got a pretty good scent concealing spell on you; I can't even detect a hint of your power!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Bringing my hand up to my head, I hit it slightly, trying to get the ringing out of it.

"Do try to lower your voice half-breed. My ears are ringing" Sesshoumaru growled, punching him in the stomach and away form my person.

"Besides, he does not associate with low lives such as yourself. You especially since you destroyed his village" He growled, hovering over his form.

Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh

Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

"Destroyed his village? Saved it from a demon that might have knocked him into a few buildings, yes, but actually destroyed his village? That is very much impossible!" Miroku stated, walking over towards Inuyasha.

"Oh, it is quite possible, I was there after all. There was a priestess along his side as well. A dead priestess" I stated my voice calm and smooth. It was nothing like my usual squeaky voice, the one they were so accustomed to.

"A dead priestess? Is that perhaps why Kagome's left? Or was it because you destroyed the well? For all we know you might have destroyed his poor village too!" Sango yelled.

"Must you be so loud slayer? I am but a human, but even to my humble ears, your tone is enough to leave them ringing!" I growled.

Blushing, Sango apologized for her rude action, and turned to Inuyasha, starting to beat him up with her boomerang. Looking towards Sesshoumaru, he nodded and we took our leave, not wishing to "disturb" them any further.

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
_

"You proved your loyalty to me today. You were ready enough to jump out and take anything my half-wit; half-brother could have thrown at me. I am thankful to you for that, and I take much pride in calling you my friend and soldier" Sesshoumaru stated as we walked north wards once more.

"It is my duty and pleasure to protect you my lord. If it is within or out of my power to do so, I would do anything to keep you safe. Besides, I have a score to settle with your brother, and I will settle it" I growled, my hood still covering my face.

"Indeed you shall. But first, we shall find Naraku, who helped in the destruction of your village" Sesshoumaru stated. Within one week, he had become my closest friend. I hated to admit it, but I was glad that he found me on that cliff. With him, I had seen things far more beautiful than I could have ever imagined existed. I believe that if things keep going in this direction, I may just tell him who I truly am! But there is something that troubles me…why would he be so willing to take me in like that? And why force me to face Inuyasha? Better yet, why was he so nice to me? Why didn't he just kill me? Why do all this, just so I can help him bring down Naraku? Did he know? And if yes, what does he truly want from me? And why did I sense Gina's presence near the clearing? Thinking this makes me wonder what happened to Rin, and why she wasn't at the castle. And where was Kikyou? Did they truly abandon me? Sighing, I took off my hood and massaged my forehead.

"Sometimes I believe you think too much, Ichiro. You are constantly massaging your forehead. Are you sure you are up for this trip? Perhaps we should rest?" Sesshoumaru asked, stopping so I could catch up.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really, we don't have to stop. I guess I just have a lot on my mind. Please, let us continue for a while. We can rest when the last rays of light have left the sky" I mumbled. I guess I didn't sound very convincing though, since he looked as though he was going to sit down and pout, but he didn't, continuing on, though keeping his eye on me.

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, DON'T you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
_

Finally night arrived, and I caught myself nodding off, slightly. I guess the trek had done more to me that I thought it would. Oh, well, I had nothing to worry about. Sesshoumaru sat on the other side of the fire, looking up at the sky. Looking up, I thought I saw slight resemblance to my older brother. He had perished a long time ago, along with my father. Now that I remember it, I could just see my brothers smiling face, looking down at me with his black hair up in spikes. He had taught me archery, and just remembering him hurt. He had been my best friend, big brother and favourite family member. Sighing, I turned my head away from Sesshoumaru. I had not remembered my brother in a long time now, but I guess it's better to remember now than not to remember at all. He was the real Ichiro, Kage Ichiro Higurashi. That was his full name, but I just went by Ichiro, since that's what I had always called him. Sighing again, I looked up at the stars and let images of my childhood flood my mind. He was in every one of my memories, if it was him in person, or his soothing voice telling me something in my mind. Yes, my brother had always been there for me, and I would never, from this day forth, forget him again.

"Achoo!" It was Sesshoumaru.

"Bless you" I stated, not really paying attention to what was happening.

It's gonna get to your heart...

**Song by S Club 7: "Never Had A Dream Come True"**

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
**

_I was dreaming, I had to be. This could not be real! There stood my brother, just as he had before he and father died. _

"_Ichiro" I whispered quietly, and jumped into his arms, tears that I knew must have bee streaming down my face, falling. I couldn't believe it, my brother was back!_

"_Hey, hey, what's wrong Kags? Why are you crying like I've been gone for half your life? I was just out to get some milk with father!" My brother asked, looking down at me with those big blue eyes that the two of us shared. _

"_I had a horrible dream big brother! I dreamt that you and father died, and that you left me here all by my self, and I went back in time and I met this really mean jerk and, and…" I never finished. I was crying to hard. _

"_Oh, come on Kags, it was just a dream. It wasn't real! See, father and I are fine! We're alright, now stop crying. I would never just leave you behind like that! Besides, why would I? You are my favourite little sister, and being here with you means so much to me! I would never let you get hurt!" he whispered, soothing my fears with his calm voice. _

"_Promise? Do you promise that you would never leave me behind like that?" I whispered, looking up at him with watery eyes._

"_I promise. I promise with my whole heart and soul that I would never, ever leave you behind like that. And to prove that, why don't you come with me and the guys to the movies? I'll make sure nothing happens to you, and you make sure nothing happens to me, okay?" he asked, he truly was back. Nodding my head yes, he helped me get ready, put me on his motorcycle, and we were off. We watched on adult movie, and one kids movie, so that I would not be so scared anymore. We then went to the park, where he pushed me on the swings, in the middle of the night! Then, he took me out for some fast food and took me back home, where he carried me to my bed, kissed me on the forehead, and tucked me in. The next day, he took me to school, and promised to pick me up afterwards. He did, with a custom made leather jacket and helmet just for me!_

**_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
_**

"_Now do you believe that I would never leave you hanging?" he asked, helping me up on his bike. _

"_Yes! Thank you Ichiro! You're the best!" I shouted turning and hugging him. I was only in grade five, but he truly was the best._

"_Of course I am! Now remember Kagome, I love you no matter what, okay? Don't ever forget that. And no matter what, remember that I'm always with you, okay?" he asked, looking down at me. We were suddenly at our house, beside the tree. He was kneeling down beside me, looking me in the eyes._

"_Why big brother? Are you leaving!" I asked, he wasn't going to leave me was he? He promised!_

"_Only for a while. I'm graduating soon, and I'll have to go to collage. The collage father is sending me to is far, far away, so I won't be able to see you for a while, but I will be back, and then I'll spend every second with you, okay? And we'll write letters to each other, and phone! It's not like I'll never be around anymore! It's just for a little while!" Ichiro whispered, holding my shoulders so that I don't go running._

"_You promised! You promised you'd never leave me behind! You promised on your heart and soul! Why do you have to go!" I cried, he promised!_

"_Kagome! I know I promised, but right now it's either I go, or I can never take you out ever again!" "NO!" I didn't want to hear any of it. Ripping myself free from his grip, I ran. I ran away from the shrine, the city, and away from everything that I knew, until I came to a stop in a lone clearing in a forest. There, in the middle, was a broken well, and a teenager stood by it, looking as if she would break down in tears any moment now._

"_What's wrong?" I asked the older girl. She looked familiar, as though I had seen her before. _

**Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be 'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
**

_She looked up at me surprised. _

"_This was my only way back home. I will never see my family ever again!" she cried, breaking down and sobbing. Wiping my own eyes, I walked forward and hugged her shaking body. _

"_I won't see my family ever again either! I ran away and got lost" I whispered. I held the sobbing girl until she fell asleep. Pulling her into the safety of the trees, I curled up by a tree and fell asleep too. The next thing I remember was coming too in a soft bed and big brown eyes staring down at me._

"_Where am I?" I asked my voice hoarse from having cried my self to sleep. _

"_You're in my Daddy's house! He found you and Kagome and brought you here!" a small girl with a small side pig tail, and big brown eyes stared at me. _

"_I'm Kagome!" I said, looking at the girl who was sitting on my stomach. _

"_Really? Your name is Kagome too?" the girl asked. I nodded, so the girl I saw was also a Kagome. Strange. _

"_You know, you really must be more careful as to where you chose to fall asleep, young girl. You could have gotten hurt" I screamed. There was my brother with long white hair, golden eyes, and sharp talons and markings on his cheek and wrists. Covering his ears, he looked surprised and annoyed, and let out a growl, causing me to scream even louder. Soon almost every servant or person in the place I was being kept in was at my door, starting. It wasn't until the girl from the night before came and soothed my fears that I stopped screaming. _

"_What did you do, Sesshoumaru? How did you make her scream like that? The poor thing!" the girl shouted, poking him in the chest. Sesshoumaru? His name is Ichiro!_

"_His name is Ichiro!" I protested without thinking. He raised an eyebrow._

"_That is my second name" he stated, he sounded almost exactly like Ichiro, but his voice was too cold to be my brothers. _

"_Where am I? I want to go home. I want to go to my brother and tell him I'm sorry! I want to tell him that I'll write to him when he leaves and tell him that no matter where he is that I will always care for him! I want to go home!" I screamed. _

**  
_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
_**

"_Do you know which village you came from?" it was the "older" Kagome._

"_Tokyo" I stated, okay, so it wasn't exactly a village, but it was where I came from._

"_Tokyo?" she looked speechless. Even the whispered word of my home city was breathless. _

"_Yeah, you know, big sky scrapers, huge apartment buildings, large schools, lots of shrines!" I said, what, they never hear of Tokyo before? _

"_What's your address?" the other Kagome said. _

"_Um…I live on Sunset Shrine. It's a really popular shrine, in the outskirts of downtown. Grandpa says it's been around for centuries…and big brother says that grandpa is a senile old fool!" I said, looking somewhat brighter, maybe I could get back home after all! _

"_What's your name?" she asked._

"_Kagome!" I said. _

"_You can't go home. The only possible way I could get back was that broken well…and the Sunset shrine, I live there. My brother, he said that kind of stuff about my grandfather too, but he died, when I was about your age. In a car accident. He and father were pulled out of the ruins just in time for him to say my name one last time! I-I hated him for years, for wanting to leave me. I blamed myself, because I had ran away that day. He had told me he was going away for schooling and we wouldn't see each other for a while. When I came back, I was just in time to see them crash. I ran to them, and shouted his name, but he could not hear me. When I pulled him out, he just looked through me and whispered my name. Oh god, you have to get back before that happens! Go back!" the girl shouted. And I ran, I ran away from the estate, from the silver haired look alike, from the older Kagome, the servants and guards, from the forest and all the way home. There I stared at the door, and just as it opened, out came Ichiro, bag slung over his shoulder, eyes heavy, and head down. _

**  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no  
**

"_Ichiro!" I shouted, ran to him and hugged him. I cried as he moved and hugged me back, whispering words of sorrow and comfort. I knew I was keeping him so moving my head from his shoulder I whispered the words I had vowed I would say to him If ever I saw him again. _

"_I'm sorry Ichiro, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have run away like that. I should have been happy for you, and accepted the fact that you would leave. I knew would have to leave soon anyways, but I didn't want you to go, but I understand that you have to go now, and go study so you can have a proper job. Just please be careful, and write everyday! Okay? And don't forget me!" with that I pulled out a chain that I had kept from a young age and handed it to him. _

"_Don't forget!" I shouted as the picture started to fade…_

"_I won't! I promise!" that was the last time I ever heard his voice. He died in an airplane crash that night. He never did send me a letter, but a survivor that had sat close to him had said that he was looking at a picture of me, and writing me a letter. _

I woke up then, cold sweat streaming down my face. I knew that was not the way it went. He died in a car crash a year before his graduation, and father had died with him. I never had the chance to say that I would always care for him, and I never could give him the necklace I had wanted to give him. I did run away from home for a few days, but I had only been in a shed downtown. I never saw myself crying at the broken well, and Sesshoumaru never picked me up from the forest floor where I had laid crying for three hours! Looking around camp, I found my self alone, with Sesshoumaru missing. Was that perhaps a dream too? But before I could answer that, Sesshoumaru appeared at the other side of camp, carrying a pile of wood. Looking over at me he dropped the wood and jumped over the fire towards me.

"Are you alright? You were wallowing in the dirt as though a pig! And you had a very high fever. I almost thought about bringing you back to the castle, but decided against it. You really should have told me that you weren't feeling well, we could have stopped sooner!" he growled, pushing me back onto the furs I had been sleeping on. I sighed nodded and fell back into unconsciousness.

**  
_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you_**


	3. Chapter 3: Hold On

_**Song by Good Charlotte: "Hold On"**_

**This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare  
**

My head pounded, as I woke from a dreamless black abyss. I listened to the birds chirping outside, and the breathing of another being close by.

"So, you are awake at last, child. How do you feel?"

I recognized the voice immediately. Turning my head, I stared blankly at the aged face of Kaede.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, glancing around the hut. Nothing had changed since I was last here; the fire pit was still in the middle, and a fire dancing merrily in it; a pot hung over it, probably boiling some soup or what not.

"Your lord brought you here in desperation. You had a horribly high fever, how do you feel?" she asked again.

"Like rock has been dropped on my head" I stated, bringing my hand up to massage it. I stopped half ways, staring at my hand. It was a lot larger than I remember it.

"That might have to do with the Jewel Shard embedded in your chest. Care to tell me why it is there?"

"I met a girl who wanted to kill herself. She had a large chunk on her, and offered it to me if I took care of it, and destroyed Naraku. So I did, and she pushed this in me to make sure that I could sense the shards" I said it without thinking, and yet, it sounded very believable.

"So you search for Naraku just for this reason?"

"No…he killed my family, and destroyed my home. I seek my own revenge, as well as that of the girl" I stared stupidly into the fire…where the hell was this coming from?

"Your lord left you some clothes that he wishes for you to change into. I never would have thought that Lord Sesshoumaru would have human retainers" she mumbled as she handed me a new set of clothes. I took them before looking down at my body.

"Ah, you may go change in the next room if you want."

"Is there a hot spring near by? I smell of filth, and Lord Sesshoumaru does not like that…"

She led me to the hot springs that I already knew existed, and allowed me to bathe, using all of the things I had left behind when I left.

_**But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru  
**_**  
**_**Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know**_

The clothes he had left me were almost like that of a demon slayers. They were pitch black with a single silver crescent moon on my back, and a green slash going down from my left shoulder to my stomach. When I had bathed I had been shocked to find my body completely changed to that of a man's. I didn't understand it. I was fascinated with the change, and yet I abhorred it. I was born a girl, and suddenly having a man's body…it disturbed me with the parts I lacked, and the parts I gained. I walked through the forest, towards where I could feel Lord Sesshoumaru's aura.

"My Lord" I stated as I came upon him. He was standing by the God Tree, the sun shining on him. His back was turned to me, his hair glittering in the light.

"You have recovered. I was sure those concoctions she said were modern medicines would either fail or kill you" he stated, not turning to look at me. I said nothing, simply stood there and watched him.

"You were calling your own name in your sleep…" he finally stated, finally looking at me. I sighed.

"Ichiro was my brother's name: Kage Ichiro Higurashi. He taught me most things I knew. When he and the rest of my village perished, I took on his name. Gomen nasai, My Lord" I stated, my head bowed.

"Then what is your real name?" he asked, looking at me.

"…" What could I answer to this? I could hardly say that I'm "Inuyasha's Wench", could I?

"My name is Fujiwara Takumi Higurashi" I stated, again, it just popped out of my mouth. Was this the shard at work on me?

"Then tell me, Takumi, why you kept it secret from me that you had sacred shards on you, or how I was unable to sense them?" he inquired, a tone of displeasure and annoyance coloring his tone.

"They were given to me by a strangely dressed girl, a month before we met. She had been crying by, what seemed to be a broken well. She begged me to end her life, take the shards, and extract vengeance on those who suffer in my sight. She pressed a shard into my chest, to give me the purifying powers of a priest, and purified the rest of my soul so that I may not turn into another Naraku" I stated, not meeting his gaze.

"You could have just told me so from the beginning, Takumi. As it is, I am disappointed that you lied to me about your name, and your powers."

"My lord, I would never purposely anger you or be in ay way disloyal" I bowed, falling to my knees and touching my head to the grass.

"Stand, Takumi. You know that I hate people who bow. They seem like they're groveling."

I laugh lightly at this, as I stand and look into his amber eyes. There was a lot of studying to do.

_  
_  
**Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more  
**

_I glanced around the clearing. There was a lot of fog, clouding my vision, and obscuring the landscape. I was standing in the middle of an unknown forest, with no protection and no idea how to get out._

"_Fear not, Kagome. I am Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama. I am here to explain to you what has been going on with you and your body, and how come a jewel shard is stuck in your chest. _

"_That would be nice…"_

"_You were dieing, Kagome. You have gone past your limits, both mentally and physically. The Jewel reacted to this, and sent one of it's shards into your body. The shard transported your weaker body away, and exchanged it with that of your older brothers, which, even after death, was still healthier than yours. Your brother's mind and soul were transferred here, into the jewel with me. He is not yet strong enough to talk to you, but he will be soon" she had long black heir, tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing simple miko clothing, and had a sword and a bow and arrow on her. _

"_This bow is for you. It was made with your bones; the arrows you will have to get from Kaede. This sword was made by the old sword smith Totosai, and the sheath was made of the leather of a mountain boar, by the outcasts. These outfits were made of the water rats fur, crafted by the outcasts. Remember, the stars will give you the strength to overcome your enemies!" _

_**But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through**_

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  


The dream faded, and I awoke by the fire, cold sweat running down my spine.

"You have a bad habit of waking suddenly and disturbing those around you" a voice mumbled from my right. I panted slightly before swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Many apologies, My Lord. It seems I have tapped into the Jewel's powers. I spoke with Midoriko…" I mumbled, looking at him from across the fire.

"Do you have proof of this?" he asked, lifting his eyes.

I stood, and without knowing what I was doing I summoned the bow that Midoriko had given to me, the sword, and the clothes. The jewel shards in my aura proof pouch started to glow and lifted me off the floor.

**Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on**

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?  


When I awoke the next day I was wearing the clothes that Midoriko had given me. Sesshoumaru was gone, but he had left the Tenseiga with me, telling me he would return. I glanced at the sun, estimating it to be nearly midday. I sighed, getting up and packing up camp.

"I see you are finally awake, Takumi. I went back to the old miko who took care of you and had her forge some arrows for you from the sacred tree. It seems only fit that you would have the holiest arrows, for that holy crap of yours."

I laughed, taking the holster: "What kind of material is this?"

"I would I know, some purified demon hide, I suppose."

I felt it and heard a voice call out to me.

"Kitsune…"

**  
**_**Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
**_

After the whole glowing experience, neither of us questioned my instinct anymore. As we continued to travel, my features started to change again. I usually wore a hood, even when I slept, so when I finally took it off both of us were surprised at the changes. I had gained two black stripes on my cheeks, and my hair had grown out to my shoulders. My ears seemed far pointier than that of a normal human's, white fangs cut into my lips and gum, and grey eyes stared back at me from the water.

"Am I to believe this has something to do with the Jewel?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring at my reflection from over my shoulder.

"I…this is insane! What the…KISAMA!!!" I shouted as I struck at the water. The only thing this accomplished is getting both of us fairly wet, but it still made me feel superior to it

"Getting us wet will not resolve this situation…perhaps a word with Midoriko..." he mumbled, wiping his face of the water.

**  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...**

_**Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on**_

"_Midoriko! What the HELL is happening to me?!" I yelled into the landscape. _

"_Well, there are a few explanations I can give you…First perhaps, you should calm down." I growled in response, finding no better way to answer her._

"_Well then, first of, it is most likely because your brother is a half-demon…"_

_I stared incredulously at her…Ichiro, a HALF-DEMON?!_

"_Now, don't get me wrong…I have found out quite a bit since last we met. Your brother and father are still quite alive, right here in feudal Japan…and when I did the trade, your brother only gave you his demon self. He is now a human, living still with his father…somewhere…"_

"_Tell me…Tell me EVERYTHING!!!" I growled. _

"_I'm afraid I can't…until next time!" _

The dream faded and I growled irritably as I stood.

"Damn Miko!!!"


End file.
